Or, Argent, Cuivre
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] Ron ressent un irrésistible besoin de parler à Drago. Ce dernier a changé depuis la fin de la 6ème année.Une histoire d'amitié va debuter entre eux, simplement...Mais...Ce qu'ils ressentent, est ce seulement de l'amitié ? RWDM et RWHG.


_C'est en 7ème année, Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry pendant les vacances d'été. _

_Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire, bien entendu._

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Tu es l'homme au cœur d'or et aux cheveux de cuivre et je suis l'homme aux yeux d'argents..._**

Drago se réveillais en sueur, comme souvent depuis le début de l'année. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, c'était plutôt le contraire...Mais il mettait en scène une personne qui n'avait pas lieux d'être dans ses rêves.

Heureusement, le dortoir des Serpentards était presque vide, la majorité des élèves de son age, ainsi que ceux plus âgés, comme Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Millicent Bullstrode étaient devenu des Mangemorts, certain par choix, d'autres obligés par leurs parents eux même sujets du mage noir, et ils avaient péris après sa chute... Lui, un peu avant la guerre s'était rangé du bon coté et avait rejoint l'Ordre, après que McGonagall l'accepte et le pardonne de sa trahison à la fin de sa 6ème année. Elle avait eu du mal mais le tableau de Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, qu'il avait un bon fond et que ce n'était pas un espion de Voldemort.

En effet après s'être enfui de Poudlard avec Rogue et les autres Mangemorts, il avait du passer devant Voldemort pour que celui-ci tatoue la pale peau de son avant bras de sa Marque, mais Drago avait refusé, et après plusieurs jours enfermé et torturé il avait réussi a s'échapper... Il savait qu'il avait été chanceux de sortir vivant de cette aventure, mais il gardait des cicatrices sur son corps et dans sa tête.

En arrivant à Poudlard, tout le monde avait été étonné de le voir là, et la plupart l'évitait, méfiant ou apeuré...Alors il était seul, sans personne à qui parler, et même si il avait du mal a l'avouer, ça lui manquait. La perte la plus cruelle fut Blaise, son ancien meilleur ami, enrôlé par ses parents dans le mauvais coté. C'était un gars sympa, malgré ses airs hautains.

Enfin, il ne devait plus y penser, c'était le passé.

En descendant pour le petit déjeuner, il s'assit sur la table des Serpentards où il n'y avait que de la « nouvelle génération », comme il les appelait.

Certains s'écartaient de lui, d'autres chuchotaient des rumeurs improbables comme quoi c'était le fils de Voldemort...

Mais Drago s'en moquait, il avait appris à ne plus y faire attention.

Il mangeait silencieusement, perdu dans ses pensées et c'est alors que la personne qui habitait ses nuits apparut avec sa petite amie, Hermione Granger et son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

C'était Ron Weasley.

Il tenait timidement la main de sa petite amie, et la regardait amoureusement. Une pointe de jalousie vrilla le cœur de Drago, il jura intérieurement, se détestant de ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour un homme et qui plus est, CET homme, un Weasley, le meilleur ami de son ennemi, celui qu'il avait méchamment surnommé « la Belette ». Quand il avait revu en ce début d'année, une douce chaleur l'avait envahi et chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, il se sentait bien, heureux.

Il avait souffert quand il s'était aperçu qu'il sortait avec Hermione, même si cela crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient amoureux. Il souffrait quand ils s'embrassaient, quand ils riaient ensemble, quand ils ne formaient qu'un. Il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Granger.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Si on lui avait dit avant il aurait rigolé car, c'était bien connu, c'était un tombeur de filles ! Mais il savait que ça n'était pas LES garçons mais CE garçon. Les autres il s'en moquait, il ne les trouvait pas attirant, ni rien.

Il continua à le regarder, à étudier ses cheveux roux, sa bouche sensuelle et son regard bleu profond envoûtant,... ce regard qui surprit le sien. Drago détourna la tête, gêné de s'être fait repérer. En ces quelques millièmes de secondes il avait eu le temps de remarquer que son regard ne comportait aucune haine, simplement de l'incompréhension. Il décida de monter dans son dortoir, prendre ses affaires pour son premier cours, Sortilèges, celui-ci n'était heureusement pas en commun avec les Gryffondors car ce genre de cours était pour lui une torture, mais aussi un moment où il pouvait le regarder sans qu'il le sache.

La salle commune était, sans surprise à cette heure là, vide. Il monta rapidement, prit son manuel et sortit. Arrivé au niveau du 2ème étage, il croisa Ron, seul, qui allait sûrement dans son dortoir, il se figea et le roux le percuta de plein fouet.

- Mais qu'est c'que tu f'sais là, au milieu du couloir ! dit il énervé.

- Excuse moi, Ron, je ...

Drago se tut, horrifié d'avoir laissé tomber son « masque » tandis que le Gryffondor semblait pris au dépourvu :

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? Pas de la belette ou autre surnom méchant ? Et tu t'es excusé ?

Il semblait sincèrement surpris. Drago décidait qu'il fallait mieux continuer ainsi.

- Euh... oui, j'ai...hum...changé, tu sais, puis prenant plus d'assurance, je ne suis plus la personne arrogante et méchante que j'étais avant, enfin que je paraissais être...

Il se sentit à nouveau perdre pied et préféra s'enfuir vers sa salle de cours.

Resté seul, Ron réfléchissait, intrigué par les paroles et le comportement de Malefoy. Il savait que ce dernier avait changé, il le voyait tous les jours, dans ses gestes, dans ces paroles, si rares soient elles. Depuis le début de l'année il semblait perdu, seul et Ron le surprenait de plus en plus souvent entrain de le regarder, et il voyait dans ses yeux argent une grande souffrance, une profonde détresse et autre chose qu'il avait déjà vu dans les yeux d'Hermione mais qu'il ne saurait définir...Il ressentait un besoin irrésistible de l'aider.

Oui, il devait lui parler !

Sa résolution prise, il partit rejoindre Harry et Hermione en cours de Métamorphose.

Mais le souvenir de Malefoy l'obsédait...

Le soir même, il entreprit de le chercher, et par chance il le vit qui arrivait dans sa direction, le regard ailleurs. Mais sitôt qu'il aperçut Ron, il tourna les talons : il n'était pas prêt pour une autre « confrontation ». Ron le rattrapa en quelques enjambés et lui mis la main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter, Drago frissonna a ce contact, mais tenta de se dégager. Peine perdue, la poigne de Ron était trop ferme, trop forte...

- Malefoy, hum..., il s'arrêta un instant puis se reprit, je veux dire, Drago, j'aimerais te parler.

- De quoi ?

Il essayait de prendre un ton méchant et désinvolte mais sans succès.

- Eh bien en fait, quand on s'est parlé la dernière fois dans le couloir tu m'as parut...comment dire..._différent_, et je me demandais si on pouvait devenir...potes.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il resta sans rien dire. Ron continua :

- Tu m'as laissé entendre qu'avant tu n'étais pas toi-même, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris, et peut être que l'on pourrait devenir amis, qui sais ?

Le Serpentard était méfiant, Ron devait lui jouer un tour pour après se moquer de lui avec ses amis ... Il avait trop peur de souffrir. C'est pour cela qu'il dit d'un ton amer :

- Ecoute, si c'est de la pitié, tu peux te la garder ! OK ?

Ron paraissait choqué par ce changement, il était aussi déçu, il avait cru à un Malefoy différent, il s'était trompé. Cependant il répondit d'une voix calme :

- Très bien.

Et lui tourna le dos et parti en direction de la salle commune.

- Non, non, attends, excuses moi, je...je suis désolé, je suis idiot. J'ai pensé,...en fait je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé...Ca me fait juste bizarre que tu me demandes d'être ton ami alors que l'on s'est détesté pendant 6 ans...

Ron était soulagé. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il tenait à cette possible amitié. Il sourit :

- Oui je comprends, je comprends que tu as pu être surpris de ma proposition mais quand je t'ai vu tout a l'heure, je me suis dit que...que tu pourrais être un très bon ami...

Drago était aux anges, mais un part de lui était inquiète : Allait supporter de n'être que son ami ? Lui parlerait il de sa relation avec Hermione ? Quelqu'un comprendrait il leur soudaine amitié ?

Il savait que c'était un mal comme un bien pour lui. La voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées :

- Euh...par contre je ne préfère pas en parler tout de suite à Hermione et Harry, ils ne comprendront pas. Et à vrai dire, c'est mieux que personne ne le sache pour l'instant, ça serait mieux si on pouvait se voir en...hum...cachette.

- Ah, euh, oui bien sur, je comprends.

Drago se sentait blessé mais il essayait de le cacher à Ron. Par malchance, le rouquin d'habitude si peu perspicace quant aux émotions des gens, le vit.

- Ce n'est parce que j'ai honte de te parler, non, j'en suis très heureux, mais les gens sont bêtes et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi a mes amis, enfin qu'ils déforment la vérité...N'y voit vraiment rien contre toi Drago, rien.

Drago était attendri par les efforts du rouquin pour s'expliquer. Il se moquait qu'il se voit en cachette ou non, du moment qu'il le voyait !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je comprends tout à fait.

Ron semblait soulagé.

- Bien alors, disons, le soir après le dîner dans la Salle Sur Demande ?

- Avec plaisir.

Drago ne voulait pas paraître trop heureux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ron souriait aussi.

- Bonne nuit.

Il partit, tandis que Drago murmura un « Bonne nuit, Ron ».

Cette nuit là, il rêva de lui, du sourire qu'il lui avait adressé avant de partir... Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ron avait voulu devenir son ami, et à vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Il savait que ça allait être dur mais il était prêt à tout pour être avec lui...

Il s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres...

Ron, lui aussi, souriait quand il entra dans la salle commune. A peine fit il un pas qu'un tornade châtain clair lui sauta dessus :

- Ou étais tu Ron ? Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Réponds moi à la fin !

Hermione le regardait d'un air suppliant et paraissait réellement inquiète. Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit, et voyant qu'elle allait s'énerver devant son absence de réponse, il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et dit :

- Doucement 'Mione. J'étais avec...hum...à la bibliothèque...

Il se tourna et fit mine de se diriger vers un fauteuil pour pas qu'elle remarque qu'il rougissait d'avoir menti.

- A la bibliothèque ? S'exclama t elle. Depuis quand Ronald Weasley va-t-il à la bibliothèque ?

L'incrédulité du début s'était changée en moquerie non dissimulée ...

Ron, qui s'était dit que mentir allait être maintenant fréquent chez lui, avait repris un peu plus de contenance.

- Depuis qu'il a décidé d'avoir ses ASPIC ! Et désormais j'irai tous les soirs.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé entendre ça un jour ! Et ça ne me dérange nullement car comme ça on va pouvoir enfin y aller et travailler ensemble !

_« Oh mince ! »_, il n'avait pas pensé a ça et elle semblait tout à coup si enthousiasme que ça lui brisa le cœur de devoir noyer ses espérances.

- Eh bien en fait, je préfère travailler tout seul. Tu comprends, quand tu es là, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à travailler ...si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui faisait craquer Hermione.

- Ah et tu as la tête a quoi ? demanda t elle innocemment.

- A ça ...

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se retira a contre cœur :

- D'accord, tes explications sont valables, la bibliothèque est à toi après le dîner. Et je suis très contente que tu te décides enfin à travailler !

Il était un peu honteux de ses manipulations pour faire passer son mensonge mais il sentait qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

Harry, Hermione et lui restèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus personne, au coin du feu, à parler de choses et d'autres. Ils riaient beaucoup.

Tous les trois aimaient énormément ces moments là, ces moments où ils se retrouvaient tels qu'ils étaient au début.

Lorsque Hermione bailla pour la 10ème fois en 5 minutes, Ron proposa d'aller se coucher, une proposition accueillie avec le peu d'enthousiasme dont ils pouvaient encore faire preuve à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Dans son lit, Ron repensa à sa courte discussion avec Drago. Il se surprit à appréhender le lendemain soir...Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le sourire de Drago lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un « rendez vous », un magnifique sourire, dévoilant un Drago qu'il ne connaissait pas...encore.

Vers 3 heures il s'endormit enfin, des idées pleins la tête.

- Ron !

- Hum...

- Ron !

- Hum...

- RON !

- Oui, quoi ?

Ron se levait péniblement, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, il n'avait qu'une envie, se rendormir. Sa voix était pâteuse et il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir les ouvrir franchement, tellement la lumière du jour l'aveuglait. Il vit Harry qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, en pantalon, visiblement à la recherche d'un pull.

- Pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ? Et surtout qu'est ce qui te prend de me réveiller aussi brutalement ?

- Je m'agite car nous sommes en retard, les cours commencent dans 10 minutes !

- QUOI ? Ca veut dire que je vais aller en cours sans manger !

Harry éclata de rire. Son ami était incorrigible, il ne pensait qu'à manger !

- Exact et ça veut dire aussi qu'il faut que tu te dépêches et que tu peux me remercier de t'avoir réveiller car sinon tu serais aller en cours sans manger et avec un sérieux savon de McGonagall !

- Merci Harry, tu es vraiment un ami de m'avoir réveiller aussi délicatement...

Son ton et son sourire étaient ironiques et Harry lui envoya un oreiller sur la tête avant d'enfiler un polo puis sa robe de sorcier. Il prit son sac, quand il se retourna il vit Ron habillé, a peu près coiffé, son sac sur le dos prêt a aller en cours.

Harry était estomaqué :

- Quoi ?...Comment ?

- Des années de concours de « celui qui s'habillera le plus vite » avec Fred et Georges. Je gagnai toujours ...On y va ?

Harry hocha la tête, amusé. Ron l'étonnera toujours.

Les cours se passèrent comme d'habitude, en apparence. Ron rêvassait en regardant Hermione, qui elle écoutait attentivement et levait le doigt à chaque question, Harry gribouillait sur ses parchemins en retenant quelques bâillements d'ennui et en pensant a Ginny.

Néanmoins cette fois ci, Ron ne pensait pas à Hermione mais à Drago. Et parfois il se retournait et voyait l'intéressé détourner rapidement le regard. Mais Ron n'était pas dupe, il sentait le regard brûlant de Drago sur sa nuque.

Il se maudissait d'être au premier rang, Drago pouvait le regarder discrètement mais lui ne pouvait pas faire l'inverse sans être remarqué.

« _Pourquoi est ce que j'ai envie de regarder Drago ? C'est vrai je n'ai jamais envie de regarder Harry par...plaisir de voir son visage. Enfin, il n'est pas laid, loin de là, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, il est très beau, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de le regarder simplement pour apprécier sa beauté... » _

Ron ne comprenait pas les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait regarder le Serpentard, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas les comprendre... En tout cas ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il le trouvait beau, ce qui l'effraya et renforça son appréhension pour leur première entrevue...

Au déjeuner, il mangea de bon appétit et ria avec ses compagnons de tablée, comme d'habitude.

Drago, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Ron, encore et encore. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Pendant tous les cours de la matinée, il avait étudié sa nuque, constellée de tache de rousseur tout comme ses joues et son nez.

Il trouvait ça adorable.

Ce genre de pensées l'avait répugné au début, il avait l'impression d'agir comme une fille amoureuse. Il avait tenté de ne plus le regarder mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire alors il s'était résigné a penser qu'il adorerait passer la main dans ses épais cheveux roux ou sur son torse légèrement musclé par le Quidditch, que les fossettes qui apparaissaient sur ses joues lorsqu'il riait étaient craquantes et que ses yeux bleu azur le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil.

Là, il riait avec ses amis, il aimerait tellement rire comme ça avec lui...

« _Peut être ce soir !_ »

La pensée d'être seul avec lui le soir même le remplissait de joie et en même temps lui tordait l'estomac d'angoisse.

Allait il savoir quoi dire ? Ron ne le trouverait il pas ridicule ? Voudras t il toujours être son ami ?

« _Tu te poses trop de question !_ ».

Il sortit rapidement de table ignorant le 2ème année qui lui demandait de lui passer du pain, et fonça vers son dortoir pour prendre ses manuels.

Au programme de l'après midi : Défense contre les forces du mal.

Un cours que Ron attendait avec impatience car il était derrière Drago. Il se sentait idiot d'être joyeux pour ça mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Après quelques minutes de cours, il tourna sa tête en direction du blond mais celui-ci le regarda au même moment, a peine eut il croisé son regard argenté qu'il tourna la tête, rouge pivoine.

Hermione le regarda lui demanda :

- Ca va Ron ? Tu es tout rouge !

- Oui, oui,...J'ai chaud !

- Tu as chaud ?

Elle était surprise vu la température assez basse de la salle mais préféra se reconcentrer sur ce que disait le professeur plutôt que de poser des questions qu'elle savait, seraient sans réponses.

Ron quant à lui ne préféra pas retenter et se résigna à écouter le cours plutôt intéressant du Professeur Lupin.

Le soir, au repas il se sentait stressé et il mangea mécaniquement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, sans parler.

Harry remarquait que son ami semblait préoccupé mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander les raisons car Ron parla :

- Bon je vais aller étudier maintenant, a tout à l'heure. Ne venez pas me voir vous risqueriez de m'enlever mon envie d'apprendre !

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Lorsque Ron fut parti après avoir fait un léger baiser à Hermione, il lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle comprit.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ? Il a décidé de travailler tous les soirs à la bibliothèque a partir d'hier en vue des ASPIC.

- Tu parles bien de Ron, là ?

- J'étais aussi surprise que toi au début mais c'est tant mieux.

- Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé !

- Oui c'est bizarre...Enfin...

Pendant que ses amis discutaient de sa soi-disant décision, Ron avançait d'un pas rapide vers la Salle sur Demande. Il sentait comme un noeud dans son ventre et il stressait comme pour un premier rendez vous amoureux.

Drago ne se sentait pas mieux, il faisait les cent pas devant ladite salle et parfois faisait apparaître un miroir pour se recoiffer. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air débraillé devant Ron !

A un moment, il se figea. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et il vit se dessiner la haute silhouette de Ron qui avançait vers lui, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

- Hum...Salut.

- Salut.

Il s'ensuivit un silence gênant ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ron le brisa :

- Si on entrait ?

Après être passé trois fois devant le mur, une porte apparut. Ron l'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Drago. C'était une salle chaude et accueillante, il y avait une cheminée où un bon feu crépitait, un canapé et deux fauteuils pourpres et confortables autour, une petite table où reposaient toute sorte de friandise et un sorte de petite bibliothèque. Sur les murs il y avait des cadres colorés et par terre un grand tapis moelleux.

- C'est plutôt sympa ici !

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ron lui sourit, de ce sourire simple et chaleureux que Drago voyait souvent, adressé à ses amis, mais cette fois ci, il lui était destiné et cela le remplit d'une joie immense.

Après ça, le rouquin s'avança, égal a lui-même, vers les bonbons.

- Miam ! Des Chocogrenouilles ! Tu en veux ?

Il avait le regard gourmand d'un enfant à Noël devant ses chocolats. Drago s'avança aussi, amusé par le comportement de son ami.

- Oui mais les Fizwizbiz me font envie aussi.

Après avoir dévoré les trois quarts du stock des sucreries, ils se mirent sur le canapé, Ron mangeant une Chocoballe, Drago une baguette magique à la réglisse, et ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes.

Ron eut le temps d'observer le Serpentard.

La couleur de ses cheveux était presque irréelle à la lumière des flammes, d'un blond presque blanc. Ils semblaient doux et soyeux, agréables au toucher. Son visage était pale, sa peau fine, son nez droit et son menton pointu, mais tout cela s'accordait et rendait l'ensemble harmonieux. Ses yeux gris métallisés avait perdu leur lueur arrogante des années passées, maintenant de la tristesse les habitait. Quelque chose le frappa alors : on aurait dit un ange.

Oui, a cet instant si on lui avait demander quel visage avaient les anges, il aurait répondu : « _Celui de Drago Malefoy._ »

C'est alors que l'intéressé tourna la tête dans sa direction et Ron pu voir un net changement dans ses yeux, il brillait de bonheur. Cela le surprit, ce subit changement, mais aussi le réconforta, car pour une raison obscur ça lui déplaisait de le voir triste.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence.

- Euh...Ron ? Si tu me...parlais de toi, de ta vie... ?

Cette question mit automatiquement Ron sur la défensive.

- Ma vie ? Eh bien, tu la connais. Je suis le plus jeune fils d'une grande famille. Nous sommes tous pauvres et roux. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Drago croisa son regard bleu qui s'était durci, ce regard qui le défiait de se moquer. Il eut soudain honte de l'avoir tant humilié pendant toutes ces années.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé de m'être, par le passé, moquer de ta famille. Mon père m'a élevé dans l'idée que les moldus et les Sang Mêlés sont des moins que rien et que les Sang Purs sont les meilleurs. Je l'ai cru, et j'ai décidé de faire comme lui, les mépriser. Il m'avait dit de ta famille que même si vous étiez des Sangs Purs, vous appréciez les moldus et qu'il fallait aussi vous considérez comme des moins que rien, ce que j'ai admirablement bien fait et je le regrette amèrement. Je n'était qu'un idiot aux ordres de mon père, me croyant supérieur a vous tous mais je me suis rendue compte cette été que les seuls idiots, c'était ceux qui obéissait à Voldemort...

Il planta son regard gris dans celui de Ron, celui-ci y lut de une sincérité déconcertante.

- Je suis sur que ta famille est composée de gens très bien, tout comme toi. L'argent n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ou plutôt si. Tu vois, j'ai toujours cru que l'on pouvait tout avoir avec l'argent et le pouvoir, mais j'ai compris trop tard que c'était faux. On n'achète pas l'amitié ni...l'amour, il rougit à ce mot. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, ma mère, elle avait trop peur de contredire mon père et ne m'a jamais témoigné une quelconque affection devant lui. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai amis sauf peut être Blaise Zabini. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu ais pitié de moi mais pour te faire voir que j'ai changé.

Ron était touché par le discours de son nouvel ami.

- Je le sais, Drago, je le vois. J'ai mal réagis. Si tu veux tout savoir sur moi, eh bien, je suis...je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, en fait. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour me décrire...Je me sais maladroit, gourmand et têtu, j'adore le Quidditch, mais ça c'est pas un secret et hum...voila mes principaux traits de caractère.

- Ok, il sourit. Au fait tu as du chocolat autour de la bouche...juste là.

Il approcha son doigt gracile près de la bouche de Ron et toucha l'endroit où une Chocogrenouille avait laissé sa trace. A ce contact, il y eu comme un choc électrique entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se regardèrent, un rose pale colora les fines joues blanches de Drago tandis qu'un rouge tomate embrasa le visage de Ron.

- Hum, oui merci..., bafouilla t il avant d'enlever la trace de chocolat d'un revers de main. J'avais oublié de dire que je mangeais comme un cochon, peut être car ce n'est pas très flatteur...

Drago souria, devant sa gêne qui le rendait si mignon, devant sa pudeur et sa modestie pour se décrire, devant sa simplicité, devant ce garçon qu'il aimait...

Ron lui rendit son sourire même si il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant plus de deux heures et demie jusqu'à ce que Ron se rende compte de l'heure.

- Oh mince, Harry et Hermione vont se demander ce que je fais ... Je vais devoir y aller mais ...on se revoit demain, n'est ce pas ?

La déception de Drago après que Ron lui ai dit qu'il devait partir se transforma en joie après sa question.

- Oui, bien sur, avec joie !

Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, un peu trop selon lui mais Ron ne semblait pas effrayé, plutôt soulagé.

- Super, alors à demain, dit il avec un sourire, un sourire qui ne quitta pas les pensées de Drago.

Lorsque Ron arriva dans la Salle Commune, il vit Hermione endormie sur un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. En temps normal, il l'aurait contemplé quelques instants puis réveillé doucement sans la brusquer, mais cette fois ci il la secoua sans ménagement et lui dit seulement :

- Je suis la, tu peux aller te coucher.

Il lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Il se sentait heureux de cette soirée avec Drago et légèrement honteux de son attitude avec Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, celle-ci sembla un peu distante au petit déjeuner mais tout redevint normal à partir du deuxième cours de la journée : Métamorphose.

Ron n'arrêtait de jeter des coups d'œil à Drago qui faisait de même et ils se souriaient discrètement lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Tout deux attendaient avec impatience le moment de se revoir, de se reparler.

Ron ne pensait qu'à ça au dîner, il mangeait rapidement et écoutait à peine ses amis. Lorsqu'il eut fini il ne leur adressa qu'un « _Salut ! _», n'embrassa même pas Hermione et se dirigea avec empressement vers leur point de rendez vous.

Drago n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il ne tarda pas. Ils se sourirent simplement, heureux de se revoir enfin.

La pièce n'avait pas changé, sauf que les friandises avaient été renouvelées, ce n'était plus les cadavres et les papiers de la veille. Une carafe de jus de citrouille avait été rajoutée.

Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent de leur journée.

Ron n'avait jamais connu ça, c'était tellement agréable de parler à Drago. Il l'écoutait attentivement et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire une confiance absolue. C'était différent d'avec Harry, il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mise à part qu'à Drago il pouvait lui expliquer sa frustration d'avoir toujours été considéré comme « le meilleur ami du Survivant » et non comme une personne a part entière. Drago comprenait tout, ne se moquait jamais de lui.

Pendant plus de deux mois, ils continuèrent ainsi à se voir. Ron ne vivait que pour ses moments, Drago aussi. A chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient ils ressentaient un grand vide...

Le rouquin délaissait Harry et n'embrassait plus Hermione avec le même amour, la même passion. Ils ne comprenaient pas le brusque changement de leur ami.

Un jour Hermione exigea une explication. C'était après un de ces rendez vous avec Drago, il la vit dans son fauteuil, comme la première fois, mais cette fois ci, elle n'était pas endormie et semblait déterminée.

- Ron, je t'attendais.

- Ah. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Oh non, non, non, je ne crois pas. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Depuis que tu as décidé d'étudier à la bibliothèque, tu as changé, tu nous parles a peine, tu ne ris plus avec nous, tu sembles tout le temps dans la lune et ...tu ne m'embrasses même plus.

La voix triste d'Hermione le fit culpabiliser, il la regarda, elle paraissait effondrée, elle avait baissé la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement et embrassa ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, vraiment désolé, tu ne mérites pas ça. Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

- Non tu n'es pas un idiot. C'est juste que ça me fait mal de te voir si distant avec moi, tu ne me dis plus rien. Mais j'imagine que ce sont tes études qui te préoccupent, et je comprends, ne fait pas attention a moi. D'accord ?

Il la regarda tendrement puis l'embrassa, d'un vrai baiser, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un mois et demi. Il essaya d'y mettre tout amour et la passion qu'il pouvait, pour elle.

Puis ils se séparèrent et elle darda son doux regard dans le sien et lui dit :

- Je t'aime Ron, je t'aime ...

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait peur de ne pas l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas la blesser, non jamais.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut, ne réponds rien, s'il te plait...

Il percevait le chagrin dans sa voix et il vit les larmes remplir ses yeux.

- Je...

- Vas te coucher, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Non, tu...

- S'il te plait Ron.

Sa voix était suppliante, il monta donc les escaliers après un dernier regard dans sa direction.

Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir des garçons, il entendit des sanglots provenant de la salle commune. Il se sentait misérable, monstrueux. Comment avait il pu lui faire ça ? A la fille qu'il respectait le plus, qu'il aimait le plus.

Il ne pensa qu'à elle jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'engloutisse.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il essaya d'être plus attentionné avec elle, il l'embrassait et la câlinait plus, ce qui renforça la jalousie de Drago. De plus il prit ses distances avec celui-ci, car il savait bien que c'était à cause de son amitié avec lui qu'il était devenu comme ça.

Un soir, ils étaient tout les deux dans « leur salle », ils parlaient en buvant du jus de citrouille et malencontreusement, Ron en renversa sur son pull.

- Mince...euh tu connais une formule pour enlever cette tache ?

Drago riait devant son ami avec son gros pull recouvert d'une tache orange.

- Euh non, je suis désolé...Enfin tu peux essayer de faire apparaître un jet d'eau pour la nettoyer.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Mais Drago n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que ça impliquait. Et il vit avec stupeur Ron qui commençait à retirer son pull.

- Mais, qu'est ce...qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais m'arroser, je vais attraper froid !

Heureusement pour Drago, Ron n'était pas torse nu en dessous, il avait une sorte de maillot de corps blanc. Mais ce vêtement était trop léger pour cacher son torse blanc parsemé de taches de rousseur. Drago put constater qu'il était musclé mais pas trop et ça lui allait, il le trouvait magnifique et ne pouvait que s'extasier devant lui.

- Drago ? Ca va ?

- Hum, oui, oui...Ca va très bien.

Ron le voyait gêné, et il savait pourquoi. Il voyait que Drago le dévorait des yeux, et il aimait ça. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il s'avança vers lui et effleura ses fines lèvres brûlantes.

Drago fut surpris mais répondit au baiser et pressa sa bouche sur celle du roux. Un frisson les parcourut tous deux. Ils s'allongèrent sur le tapis, tandis que Ron glissait sa langue dans la bouche de Drago. Ils n'avaient jamais connu un tel plaisir, une telle explosion de bonheur,...

A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent, se dévisagèrent, se sourirent.

- Je t'aime Ron, je t'aime tellement...Depuis toujours, mais j'ai mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte...

Le rouquin le regardait, détaillant ses lèvres, ses joues rougies et ses yeux argent remplis d'étoiles. Alors il murmura :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, moi aussi...

Le blond sourit, et timidement rapprocha son visage de celui qu'il aimait. Ron comprit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Un baiser contenant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, toute sa passion, tout son désir...

Drago glissa ses mains sur son dos, attrapant le bas de son maillot et lui enleva. Il parcourut son torse avec délectation tandis que le Gryffondor fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, torses nus, respirant et vibrant en même temps. Ron appréciait la blancheur laiteuse de Drago et le contact de leurs corps brûlants, c'était une sensation enivrante...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ils étaient doux et soyeux, comme il les avait imaginé. Et brusquement, tandis que Drago embrassait délicatement son cou, il pensa à Hermione. Il se retira, surprenant Drago.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé...

- Mais,... mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je...Pardonne moi Drago. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir...

Drago ne répondait pas, il semblait ailleurs. Ron s'approcha, lui caressa la joue et le prit dans se bras en lui chuchotant :

- Pardonne moi, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas...

Sa voix se brisa, lorsqu'il se retira il croisa le regard de Drago. Il n'y avait plus d'étoiles juste l'infinie tristesse d'avant. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur.

Il effleura ses lèvres une dernière fois et partit.

Il se sentait terriblement lâche, coupable, inhumain. Il se détestait. Il appréhendait une confrontation avec Hermione mais la salle commune était vide. Il monta dans le dortoir, se déshabilla et se coucha.

Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas, il se retournait constamment, pensant à Drago et à son regard...

Celui-ci était agenouillé dans son dortoir vide, il écrivait une lettre. Parfois des gouttes d'eau brouillaient son écriture qu'il voulait soignée.

Si quelqu'un avait pu le voir, il aurait remarqué son air déterminé contrastant avec son regard rempli de désespoir...

Lorsqu'il eut fini, d'un dernier geste calme et résigné, il prit sa baguette...

Ron vit le jour se lever à travers les carreaux sales du dortoir. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue, il réfléchissait. Il devait parler à Drago, lui dire qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il l'aimait...Et qu'il n'avait pas honte...Le plus dur pour lui aller être de l'avouer à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle était une merveilleuse petite amie et une fille incroyable, elle ne le méritait pas. D'un pas décidé il alla se doucher, content d'avoir trouvé une solution. Habillé, il prit une revue de Quidditch et la lut dans la salle commune en attendant une heure décente pour réveiller Harry.

Une heure et demie plus tard il entendit des pas, il se retourna et vit...Hermione.

Il se sentit gêné et surtout pas prêt pour tout lui dire. Non, il allait attendre un peu.

- Bonjour, Ron, dit elle avec un sourire tendre. Ca va ?

Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais il se déroba à ce geste. Puis avec un sourire d'excuse, il dit :

- Oui, ça va, ça va ...

Mais cette réponse ne semblait pas la satisfaire et elle paraissait inquiète.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Oui j'en suis sur. On va manger maintenant ?

- On va peut être attendre Harry.

- Hum, bien sur...

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron, celui-ci arriva justement. Ils descendirent tout les trois, sans dire un mot. Ils mangèrent ainsi, en silence jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive.

- Coucou ! Ca va bien ?

Son ton était joyeux et elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas de ces trois amis.

- Bien, je prends ça pour un oui. Houlà qu'est ce que c'est que ces cernes Ron ? Tu as fait quoi cette nuit ?

Elle lança un regard complice à son frère puis à Hermione et afficha un sourire entendu.

Mais le regard noir de Ron la fit taire et elle se concentra sur son bol de chocolat, quelque peu vexée.

Ron n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de parler à Hermione. En même temps il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, et constata que Drago n'était pas là. Il était sûrement encore dans son dortoir, à se préparer. Il sourit en pensant à la coquetterie du jeune homme. Il était tellement impatient à l'idée de lui dire qu'il voulait rester avec lui...

Arrivé à leur premier cours, Potions, il fut déçu et surpris de constater que Drago n'était pas là. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil là où il aurait du être. Et cela n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui derrière regardait tristement son petit ami lancer des regards inquiets vers la place vide de Drago Malefoy.

Et elle resta vide durant toute la matinée.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, le premier regard de Ron fut pour la table des Serpentards. Il n'était toujours pas là.

« _Il est sûrement malade _». Il se répétait ça inlassablement mais il savait très bien au fond de lui-même qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Il ne mangea rien, il n'avait pas faim, peut être à cause de la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac...

Harry le regardait, il avait bien remarqué qu'il était différent ces temps ci, mais le fait qu'il ne touche pas à son assiette l'étonnait beaucoup, il se passait quelque chose...mais quoi ?

Puis d'un coup, Ron bondit du banc, et parti à grandes enjambées vers la porte en maugréant un « _J'reviens._ ».

Il allait vers le dortoir des Serpentards, en se demandant comment il allait entrer sans le mot de passe. Le problème fut réglé en voyant une première année qui venait de sortir, manque de bol la porte c'était refermé. Il prit alors un ton autoritaire.

- Donne moi le mot de passe !

La fillette allait refuser mais voyant les yeux menaçants de Ron, elle lui donna.

- C'est « Cachot », dit elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Sans lui dire merci il prononça le mot de passe, et le passage s'ouvrit. Il s'engouffra dans leur salle commune et monta un escalier sombre, il entrouvrit une première porte et appela Drago.

Celle-ci était vide, il continua de monter jusqu'à en trouver une autre, il essaya de l'ouvrir, elle était fermée. Un simple « Alohomora », et il entendit la serrure cliqueter.

Et il le vit, Drago, allongé, un sourire paisible sur le visage. Ron s'approcha et s'agenouilla.

- Drago ?

-...

- Non mais quel idée de dormir à même le sol ! Drago réveilles toi !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une petite tape sur le visage plus pale que d'ordinaire du Serpentard. Ne voyant aucune réaction, il commença à paniquer.

Puis il regarda autour de lui, il vit sa baguette dans sa main et a coté, une lettre où il y avait écrit « _Pour_ _Ron_ ».

Il l'ouvrit, craignant ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

_Cher Ron,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je t'ai quitté. Et je te l'écris pour t'expliquer les raisons de mon geste, car je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est à cause de toi._

_Ces soirées passées avec toi pendant presque trois mois, ont été magiques, magnifiques. Je n'ai jamais autant ri et apprécié la compagnie de quelqu'un...Et puis il y a eut hier, la plus belle soirée pour moi. Celle où on s'est embrassé, le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus époustouflant baiser de toute ma petite vie... Celle ou je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et ou tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi. _

_Je suis heureux que ma vie se soit arrêtée à un aussi beau moment._

_Mais je t'aimais avant ça, je crois même que je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis que je te connais, mais j'étais bien trop bête pour m'en rendre compte..._

_J'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours car hier j'ai aussi compris que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, et ça je ne peux pas le supporter...Car tu as Hermione qui t'aime et que j'en suis sur tu aimes aussi et car je suis un garçon, et j'ai peur que ça te gêne, mais je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas... _

_Je veux simplement dire que grâce à toi, j'ai connu le bonheur et surtout, l'amour...Ca n'a pas de prix, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant..._

_Sois heureux, Ron, tu le mérites tellement... Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, d'intelligent, de beau et de gentil et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Mais moi je te le dis, car c'est la vérité, je l'ai compris en te voyant, en te parlant, en te découvrant...Tu te sous estime trop, tu sais..._

_Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, et ne m'en veux pas d'être parti si subitement de ta vie, même si de toute façon c'est mieux ainsi..._

_Et s'il te plait, garde toujours une place pour moi dans ton cœur, si infime soit elle, et ne m'oublie pas, ainsi je serais toujours là, près de toi, épiant tes moindres faits et gestes._

_Je bénirais ton mariage, admirerais chacun de tes enfants et te regarderait amoureusement chaque soir t'endormir aux cotés d'Hermione. J'imagine que je serais quelque peu jaloux, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour te voir heureux, je l'accepte._

_Tu vois mon amour, tu es l'homme au cœur d'or et aux cheveux de cuivre et je suis l'homme aux yeux d'argents, nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer, et peut être, nous aimer._

_Je crois que j'ai écris tout ce que je voulais écrire..._

_Adieu mon ange, mon amour, mon Ron..._

_Les mots ne sont même pas assez fort pour exprimer mes sentiments à ton égard..._

_Alors je vais faire simple :_

_Je t'aime (et n'en doute surtout jamais),_

_Drago_

Des larmes avaient effacé quelques caractères vers la fin de la lettre.

Des larmes auxquelles vinrent s'ajouter celle de Ron.

Des larmes de tristesse, de désespoir et aussi de colère...

Il se tourna alors vers le corps de Drago, le prit dans ses bras et le secoua :

- Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit de partir, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Drago, ne me laisse pas...

Sa voix d'abord emplie de colère était maintenant presque suppliante...Il s'était allongé à coté de lui et répétait inlassablement des « Je t'aime » désespérés...

Puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ron...

C'était Hermione. Elle vit le corps de Drago, la lettre froissée dans la main de Ron et les larmes significatives qui inondaient ses joues. Elle comprit instantanément.

Alors elle s'accroupit et prit Ron dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement et embrassa ses cheveux, tendrement...

Elle était triste, car elle avait vu dans les yeux de Ron tout l'amour qu'il portait à Drago, un amour dont elle aurait voulu être l'objet. Mais elle n'aurait jamais laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait comme ça, non elle sera toujours la pour lui et pansera ses blessures, même si, elle le savait, cela allait prendre du temps...

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant une demi heure. Petit à petit, les larmes de Ron se séchèrent et à un moment, il se dégagea et regarda Hermione. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de la tristesse qu'il lisait sur son visage et il se promit de la rendre heureuse un jour.

Il murmura un faible « merci ». Son regard exprimait clairement son infinie reconnaissance...

Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Hermione était désemparé, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi perdu, aussi triste...Et surtout, elle l'avait vu pleurer !

Ron ne pleurait jamais, il avait des sentiments, d'ailleurs bien plus qu'on pourrait le croire, mais il gardait tout pour lui, il ne voulait juste pas embêter les gens avec ses problèmes ni montrer qu'il en avait...

Il se sentait gêné de s'être dévoilé ainsi devant Hermione, car il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle savait...Ce sentiment le traversa quelques secondes mais il fut, malheureusement, bien vite remplacé par une tristesse sans nom...

Il avait l'impression d'être vide, comme si ses larmes avaient évacués tous ses sentiments sans exception...

Hermione souffrait de le voir comme ça, elle se sentait impuissante, elle savait que le seul moyen de rendre à Ron un sourire heureux, c'était de faire revivre Malefoy, et ça c'était au dessus de ses moyens.

- Comment as-tu su que j'était la ?

La voix de Ron était basse et neutre.

- Euh, elle s'éclaircit la gorge, j'étais inquiète de ne pas te voir revenir alors j'ai pris la carte des Maraudeurs d'Harry et je t'ai trouvé...ici...

- On devrait prévenir McGonagall...

- Oui, tu as raison.

Le ton détaché qu'avait pris Ron effraya un peu Hermione, mais elle le vit se lever comme un robot et se diriger vers la porte. Elle remarqua qu'il avait pris soin de mettre la lettre dans sa poche. Elle le suivit et ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Hermione lui exposa la situation avec l'aide de Ron. Il omit quelques détails, comme ses sentiments envers Drago, même si il savait que cela aurait permis à McGonagall de comprendre les raisons de ce suicide.

La directrice de Gryffondor fut bouleversée par cette nouvelle. Elle envoya chercher Slughorn, le directeur de Serpentard avant de se faire conduire par Ron et Hermione dans le dortoir où gisait Drago.

Quand elle l'avait vu elle avait porté une main à sa bouche en étouffant un « Oh Merlin ! » puis elle n'avait cessé de répéter « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?...Si jeune... ».

Hermione regardait Ron, sa main était crispée sur la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle savait qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer ou hurler sa douleur et son désespoir.

Elle décida qu'il fallait mieux l'éloigner. Alors elle murmura d'une voix douce :

- Ron, on ferait mieux d'y aller ...

- Ouais.

Sa voix était presque inaudible et son regard ne se détacha du corps de Drago que lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue.

- Professeur McGonagall, pouvons nous y aller ?

- Bien sur Miss Granger.

Elle allait suivre Ron qui descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent, le regard dans la vide mais McGonagall l'interpella.

- Attendez !

Elle se retourna.

- Miss Granger, savez vous...pourquoi ?

Elle hésita, elle ne pouvait pas trahir Ron.

- Eh bien, j'imagine qui se sentait seul et il n'était pas vraiment aimé...Tout le monde se méfiait de lui depuis...enfin vous savez quoi...

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. Merci...

Hermione jeta un dernier regard au corps de Drago, et courut rejoindre Ron. Elle croisa Slughorn et quelques autres professeurs dont Hagrid.

- Hermione ! Que s'est il passé ? Je viens de voir Ron, il n'avait pas l'air bien et il ne m'a même pas vu, pourtant je ne passe pas inaperçu !

- Je sais Hagrid, c'est...

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la mort du jeune Malefoy ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais, heureusement, Hagrid vit sa détresse.

- Va le retrouver, on verra ça après.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et continua sa course. Elle ne mis pas longtemps a le retrouver, dans un couloir adjacent et désert.

Il était assis la tête dans les mains, il sanglotait silencieusement.

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit a coté. Elle releva sa tête, ses yeux étaient rougis, ses joues ruisselantes et il semblait perdu.

- Hermione...

- Shhh...

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois, il n'opposa aucune résistance et elle le laissa vider son soul sur son épaule.

Parfois ils entendaient des voix mais personne ne venait dans leur direction. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas s'approcher puis quelqu'un s'exclamer :

- Ah vous êtes là, ça fait plus d'une heure que je vous cherche ! Qu'est ce que vous...

Harry. Il s'était tu en voyant le visage triste d'Hermione et celui décomposé de Ron qui avait relevé la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione jeta un regard vers Ron qui fit un signe de la tête comme pour l'autoriser à raconter.

- Drago s'est suicidé...

Ron eut comme une grimace de douleur.

- Quoi ? Drago Malefoy ? Mais ...comment et pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'il s'est lancé un Avada Kedavra.

- Qui est ce qui vous l'a dit ?

- Eh bien, c'est une très longue histoire.

Ron prit la parole d'une voix lointaine.

- Promets moi que tu resteras mon ami après ce que je vais te dire.

- Mais, bien sur...pourquoi ?

Alors il leur raconta tout, du début à la fin. Pendant quelques minutes après que Ron eut terminé, Harry ne dit rien, il paraissait choqué. Sa voix était dure et amère.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même ! Enfin je croyais, mais apparemment ce n'est plus le cas...

Hermione le coupa.

- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment, il en a assez enduré comme ça. Au lieu de l'enfoncer, tu ferais mieux de l'aider. Il avait ses raisons de ne pas t'en parler, il craignait peut être ta réaction, alors ne confirme pas ses craintes ! Car là c'est ce que tu es précisément entrain de faire !

Pendant un moment, Harry ne dit rien. Il regardait Hermione dans les yeux, puis il baissa la tête.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui s'était levé.

- Excuses moi Ron, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Excuses moi mon pote, j'suis désolé...

Ron savait qu'il ne disait pas ça que pour sa réaction, mais aussi pour Drago. Alors il lui rendit l'étreinte qu'il l'avait d'abord surpris.

A cet instant, dans les bras d'Harry et sous le regard attentif et protecteur d'Hermione, il comprit que ses amis l'aideraient à surmonter sa peine, si immense soit elle, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne serait jamais seul. Il savait qu'une partie de son chagrin était partagée par ses deux personnes si chères à son cœur...Et ça le touchait au plus profond de lui-même...

- C'est l'heure du dîner et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y assister...Mais je peux te ramener quelque chose,...si tu veux ?

Alors pour eux, il releva la tête.

- Non, on va y aller ensemble.

Le regard que lui jetèrent Harry et d'Hermione était un regard qui voulait dire « Tu es sur ? ».

Pour toute réponse à cette question muette, Ron les prit tout les deux par les épaules et ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Comme Hermione l'avait craint, McGonagall parla du suicide de Drago, mais Ron ne cilla pas. A cette annonce des murmures s'élevèrent de toute part, ce n'était pas courant le suicide. Chaque personne avait son avis sur le pourquoi, mais seul trois personnes savaient la vérité.

L'enterrement eut lieu dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait plus de famille, alors McGonagall avait décidé de l'enterrer près de Dumbledore. Sa tombe était simple, mais belle. Après la cérémonie, Ron s'y recueillit longuement et il y retournait régulièrement la fleurir. C'était presque la seule personne à y aller. Parfois quand elle l'attendait un peu plus loin, Hermione le voyait parler tout seul à cette tombe. Elle savait que ça l'aidait, c'est comme si il lui racontait tout, à lui.

Depuis sa mort, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Il riait toujours mais ses rires sonnaient souvent faux et parfois il restait sans rien dire, à fixer un point dans le vide, le regard rempli de tristesse. Un jour, Harry avait entendu des sanglots provenant des toilettes, et il était presque sur que ce n'était pas ceux de Mimi Geignarde...

Hermione et lui voyaient que sous ses airs heureux, il ne l'était pas, et qu'il faisait ça pour eux, pour les rassurer.

Ils finirent l'année tranquillement. Hermione eut tout ses ASPIC, Ron et Harry en avait assez pour commencer une formation d'Auror.

Petit à petit, Ron retrouvait sa joie de vivre, grâce à l'amour et au soutien d'Hermione et à l'amitié d'Harry.

Quelques années plus tard, les deux acolytes étaient devenus d'excellents Aurors, respectés au Ministère de la Magie. Quant à Hermione, elle travaillait au Département de la justice magique. Ron et elle s'étaient remis ensemble, et tout se passait bien, il semblait à nouveau heureux, et il l'aimait sincèrement.

C'est sans surprise qu'il la demanda en mariage, deux ans plus tard.

Ils désiraient tout deux une famille nombreuse.

Leur vie fut donc comblée par l'arrivée d'une petite fille, Moïra Weasley. Puis par celle d'un petit garçon, que Hermione voulut appeler Drago en hommage. Proposition que Ron refusa, bien que touché par cette initiative. Il fut donc appelé Colin.

La venue de Keira et Lena fut une bénédiction, trois ans plus tard.

Après cela, ils eurent, à quelques années d'intervalle : Mark, Ethan, et Bridget.

Ron adorait sa vie. Il avait des enfants et une femme qu'il aimait du fond du cœur, un ami toujours présent et un très bon travail.

Mais à aucun moment de celle ci il n'oublia Drago. Il y pensait à chaque instant et parfois il lui semblait sentir sa présence à ses cotés. Au fil du temps il avait appris a ne plus s'en rappeler avec tristesse, mais plutôt avec plaisir, avec la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour lui.

Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que l'on avait qu'un seul grand amour dans sa vie.

Mais lui savait que c'était faux, il en était la preuve vivante.

Il aimait Drago et Hermione aussi profondément l'un que l'autre, même si la vie avait fait qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un en vie...

Finalement, il avait exaucé le vœu le plus cher de ses deux grands amours :

Il était heureux.

_**Fin.**_

_J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire..._

_Si vous voulez, laissez moi une petite review, sinon merci d'avoir lu !_

_Bisous,_

_Léa_


End file.
